warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ The only hope
Hallo, ! Leuk dat je een kijkje op deze pagina neemt! Er komt waarschijnlijk geen proloog, binnenkort komen wel de Clans. Het verhaal is niet zo lang en zal 14/15 hoofdstukken tellen Veel leesplezier! Hoofdstuk 1 Zandbries keek tevreden naar de groeiende voedselhoop. Haar jongste zus Spikkelkit was leerling geworden. Het zou goed zijn voor haar. Ze was intelligent, moedig en vastberaden. En niet te vergeten vol zelfvertrouwen. Ze had nu eindelijk een uitdaging. Zandbries zuchte blij en liep het medicijnkathol in. Spikkelpoot keek naar har nieuwe hol. Ze was eindelijk leerling! Leeuwenpoot leek haar gedachtes te lezen. "Ja, maar zorg maar dat je goed traint en verwacht niet dat je binnen een maand krijger wordt!" Spikkelpoot keek haar vriendin grijnzend aan. "Ben jij niet blij dat je eindelijk leerling bent!?" Vroeg ze. Leeuwenpoot dacht na. "Tuurlijk wel, maar we zullen hard ons best moeten doen en veel trainen." Spikkelpoot gaf haar een speels duwtje. "Ach jij maakt je altijd veel te druk om dingen." Leeuwenpoot deed net alsof ze verontwaardigd was. "Ik ben tenminste alert en een denker." "Ga jij maar lekker denken, ik ga slapen. Morgen gaat Windstreep me veel leren." Miauwde Spikkelpoot en sloeg haar staart om haar heen om te slapen. Leeuwenpoot ging ook liggen, maar vanbinnen voelde ze zich een beetje bezorgt. Windstreep was helemaal niet Spikkelpoot vrolijk komen begroeten toen zij zijn leerling werd. Leeuwenpoot was bang dat Windstreep Spikkelpoots enthousiasme kapot zou maken. Wat zat ze nou te overdrijven, misschien maakte ze zich echt te druk om dingen. Peinzend viel ze in slaap. Hoofdstuk 2 Spikkelpoot voelde haar vacht bijna bevriezen. Het was pas net winter, maar de temperatuur was al erg koud. Ze gaf zichzelf een grondige wasbeurt en liep naar buiten. Windstreep zat al op haar te wachten. "Hallo Windstreep, wat ga ik vandaag leren?" Vroeg Spikkelpoot vrolijk. Windstreep bromde iets en gebaarde haar om hem het woud in te volgen. "Nou ja zeg, die is vandaag met zijn verkeerde poot opgestaan." Dacht Spikkelpoot. Haar enthousiasme keerde meteen terug toen ze prachtige bloemen zag bloeien. Ze huppelde blij achter Windstreep aan. "Oké stop maar, je gaat nu leren jagen." Zei Windstreep en hij legde rustig een paar dingen uit. Spikkelpoot ging in de sluiphouding zitten en concentreerde zich om haar gewicht zo goed mogelijk over haar poten te verspreiden. Windstreep murmelde dat ze nu iets anders gingen doen. Spikkelpoot knikte en luisterde naar wat haar mentor zei. Ze gingen daarna nog de grenzen langs en Windstreep vertelde nog snel iets om daarna naar het kamp terug te gaan. Spikkelpoot slenterde het leerlinghol in. Gaaipoot en Leeuwenpoot zaten daar al. "Was het leuk? Ik vond het geweldig!" Miauwde Gaaipoot tegen Spikkelpoot haar. "Ja, het was erg leuk." Zei Spikkelpoot, maar ze kon de teleurstelling in haar ogen niet verbergen ook al keek ze naar de grond. Leeuwenpoot keek vragend en toch begrijpend naar Spikkelpoot en wierp een snelle blik op Gaaipoot die begreep dat hij even weg moest gaan. "Ik ga al, tot zo." Miauwde hij. "Oké, vertel het maar, is het iets met Windstreep?" Vroeg Leeuwenpoot toen het rustig in het hol was. Spikkelpoot keek haar verbaast aan. Leeuwenpoot wist ook altijd alles. "Ja, hij doet vast zijn best, maar hij geeft geen complimentjes en hij praat zo kortaf alsof hij wil dat de training snel klaar is." Leeuwenpoot duwde haar neus in Spikkelpoots vacht. "Maak je geen zorgen, hij is vast alleen maar moe. Het gaat vanzelf wel over." Stelde Leeuwenpoot Spikkelpoot gerust. "Denk je?" Miauwde Spikkelpoot hoopvol. "Ja, natuurlijk." Zei Leeuwenpoot, maar ze meende er geen woord van. Spikkelpoot ademde opgelucht uit. Hoofdstuk 3 Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions